Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to power control of an image processing apparatus using a human presence sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-20048 discusses the use of a detection unit including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix to determine whether a user is holding a document. If the user is holding a document, an image processing apparatus is caused to return from a power saving state.
However, the temperature of documents to be detected by the detection unit discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-20048 are not much different from the ambient air temperature, and it has been difficult to determine whether a user is holding a document. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-20048, it has thus been difficult to determine whether the person detected by the detection unit is a user of the image processing apparatus.
In view of the foregoing, the inventors have paid attention to the action of the user who intends to use an image processing apparatus. Namely, the user raises a hand in front of the image processing apparatus to operate an operation unit or hold up an authentication card.